


Timid Love

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Centaur Niall, Centaur Zayn, F/M, M/M, Pixie Louis, and Fairy Liam, and Louis meddles with everything, centaur harry, just because he's a Prince so he can, they're all idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, a troublesome Pixie Prince with a taste for matchmaking, enlists the help of unwilling fairy Liam Payne to get two centaurs together. But their task is harder to achieve than expected, because Harry sends all the wrong signals and Niall’s perhaps the most oblivious centaur within the next 100 acres of the Woodland Realm (or is he?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timid Love

Louis’ sitting cross-legged on a plush toadstool, delicate fingers drumming impatiently on his thigh. Even the tiny translucent copper wings upon his back are quivering agitatedly because oh my god, these two are _hopeless_!

Niall’s surrounded by his little gossiping pride of centaur friends in a large circle, his back hoof scuffing the ground with his merry laughter. 

Another centaur beside him with a rich black hide and impossibly long eyelashes has his tattooed arm looped snugly around Niall’s shoulders, accent thick as he chuckles and presses a fond kiss to the blonde’s hair. This sight is quite a norm for our mischievous pixie, Louis, because centaurs just about always spend their evenings by the Pixie Oasis. It’s a common sight to find them chatting idly and racing like the wind through groaning trees, hooves thundering and mirth echoing. Niall and his pride of ten or so centaurs come often, though they rarely come in association with pixies or fairies (with the latters being so small and all).

But it’s not this particular group Louis is interested in. 

Because off to the side, no less than ten metres away from the tittering pride is a solitary centaur, who’s making an admirable, but nonetheless failure of an attempt to hide behind an apple tree. It’s obvious the pride can see him because they’re paying him sideway glances ever few minutes, and giggling every so often. _Everyone_ knows who he is. 

Harry Styles, the most awkward and graceless of all centaurs to ever enter the Woodland Realm.

He’s a good looking lad (or should we say centaur) but his awkard lanky limbs and complete lack of elegance makes him the social outcast among the prides of agile centaurs and other beasts alike. A shame, Louis thinks, for such a good face to go to waste.

Louis watches, sighing repeatedly because Harry’s big green eyes are glowing from behind the apple tree as he watches a particular blonde head with shy adoration, pink lips smiling as Niall laughs again. _So pathetic_. Louis swears on his life, Harry Styles is the most hopeless centaur who’s never going to make a move even if his life depended on it. Louis is so busy fuming that he doesn’t even hear the tell-tale tinkle of fairy dust as Liam approaches, trailing blue glitter in his hurried wake. 

“Your Highness, I know that look on your face and it means trouble. I strongly advise you against this.”

Louis turns around indignantly, groaning. 

“You don’t even know what I’m trying to do!” he squawks, indignant. “How do you know I’m not onto something?!”

“You’re never onto something! It’s just always stuff in your own head, and I don’t want us to get into trouble again!” Liam bites his lips, rapidly shedding fairy dust as he frets. “What if the Queen catches us meddling again?”

“Oh, poppycock! I don’t give a fuck what mum says!” Louis swivels back around on his toadstool to observe. “I know I’m her favourite anyhow!”

“Louis! Just because you’re the Prince doesn’t mean you can’t get caught by the Swear Police!” Liam’s so nervous he’s just about made a small heap of fairy dust that’s settled prettily on the grass. Unfortunately the Bush Gnomes below are sneezing terribly from it, and are shaking their tiny gloved fists up at Liam who only shrugs apologetically as if to say ‘what can a fairy do?’.

“Fuck the Swear Police, Liam! Have a little fun and join me. Look, this time I’m really onto something! I’d bet ten almonds _and_ a pistachio on it.”

Liam’s eyes widen considerably because ten almonds is a lot, not to mention a pistachio too! But he quickly deflates again. “I dunno…”

Louis adjusts the opal studded crown on his tiny head and huffs. “You fairies are so tedious, stupid do-gooders of the forest…”

“B-But! The Queen told me to keep an eye on you! I’m going to get demoted!”

“As if I’d let anyone demote you,” Louis reprimands with a fond smile that Liam shyly returns. “Look, remember that time we got Cinderella and her Prince Charming together?”

“Divorced.”

“Snow White and Prince Eric!”

“On the brink of divorce, I assure you. They’re already sleeping in separate castles!”

Louis throws his hands up. “Oh for god’s sake, Liam, can’t you be a little optimistic? I got those couples together and if it weren’t for their own stupidity, they’d still be very much in love! I am the matchmaker of the century, and I know a couple when I see one. C’mon, Liam, just one more time!”

Liam’s wings fold in with his contemplation. Louis ups the ante.

“For me?” 

Liam sighs and flutters to sit by Louis, who shuffles over to make room on the toadstool. 

“Fine. God, the things I do for the troublesome Pixie Prince…”

\---

The next time Liam finds Louis, the Prince has opted to spend his evening by the Pixie Oasis again, when he’s _meant_ to be at harp lessons. He’s squinting, concentrated at the frolicking centaurs through the clearing, and Liam sighs. He’s even got a sharpened twig and parchment in his lap and Louis must be really serious now if he’s taking down notes. 

“Liam, you’re here! Sit down, quickly, you’re going to miss it.”

Liam lands on the toadstool and parts a leaf for a better view. 

And indeed Niall Horan and his pride are gathered by the oasis, chatting and wrestling without a care in the world. They’re chasing one another, pulling at each other’s tails and picking up wooden swords for petty sparring. Much to Louis’ smugness, as predicted a certain Harry Styles was hiding behind his same confounded apple tree, nervously watching the group from the sidelines and biting his lips whenever Niall emits a particularly boisterous laugh. His mass of curls are chocolate, and his matching hide shifts nervously as he trots back and forth, eyes never leaving the blonde centaur. 

Louis draws out a list. 

“Okay, so we need to get in touch with Harry first, that’s step number one!” Louis is scribbling frantically with his sharpened twig on the parchment as Liam reads patiently over his shoulder. “Like, right now!”

Liam backpedals. 

“Woah! Your Highness, have you eaten too many nuts? We can’t go near a fully grown centaur, they’ll trample us! Or worse…” Liam lowers his voice and bends close to the pixie’s ear. “They’ll eat us!”

Louis waves a dismissive hand. “Liam, you fool, centaurs are herbivores, and they’re nice beasts, if you have the charm! I can’t believe you still believe that ridiculous gossip at the market…”

“Better safe than sorry!”

Louis huffs, standing up abruptly and dusting off his forest green leggings. He takes a small jump and immediately he’s aloft. 

“Well, I’m going! So don’t wait up for me!” 

Louis has already taken flight, small wings fluttering before Liam almost trips over his own feet in a hurry to follow. 

“Wait, Louis! I’m coming! Your highness, wait!” 

Louis adjusts the small crown on his head purposefully, as he flurries to a stop beside Harry’s head. Liam trails a frantic load of fairy dust as he hurries to catch up with him and Louis clears his throat authoritatively, eyes steeled with determination. Though unfortunately pixies and fairies alike are tiny in comparison to the centaurs, and they barely match the size of poor Harry’s nose. 

Louis bristles when Harry only remains watching Niall with a soft smile, completely ignorant of the disgruntled Pixie Prince and his guardian fairy fluttering by his head. He huffs and just about flies into Harry’s ear, though it’s nothing but a tickle to the love-struck centaur.

“Excuse me!”

Louis flies back just as Harry startles terribly, shaking the apple bush as he stumbles clumsily. Liam flies forward resolutely and opens his tiny papyrus scroll, blue wings in a tizzy as he hovers in front of Harry’s big confused eyes. He pulls from his belt a tiny gold horn to which he blows thrice, though to Harry the toots sound no louder than a sneeze.

“All stand and bow for the honorary Prince Louis Troy Austin Tomlinson, first in line for the Pixie throne, firstborn son of Queen Johannah and the late Pixie King (rest his soul), Keeper of-” 

“Yeah, and blah, blah, blah. Gosh, Liam, I thought we were over this!”

“B-But!” 

“Oh, forget it!” Louis flies forward so fast Harry goes cross-eyed, the poor lad. He turns his opal crown the right way round and bows deep. “I am Louis Tomlinson, the Pixie Prince, as you may know and this is my loyal guard, Liam Payne.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance!” Liam adds from behind Louis, eliciting a fond groan from the Prince. 

Harry’s green eyes widen even further and he hurriedly falls onto his front leg, almost toppling over in his inelegance to bow. 

“Oh, uh right! Yeah… um, your Highness. I’m Harry, you know, the centaur.” Harry winces at his own words.

“Yes, I can see that. In fact Harry dear,” Louis does a quick circle around Harry’s head. “As a pixie, I’m prone to commit various acts of mischief, it’s in my nature you see. However, luckily for you, I’m here to perform the good deed of the century! I know you need my help, Harry, I’ve seen. My god, have I seen.”

Harry fidgets. 

“Seen what?” Harry drawls, words slow and nervous. “I don’t need help!”

“Oh but you do, Harry, and it starts with a certain Niall Horan.”

“Niall?” Harry looks so suddenly interested that Liam almost pities him. The poor centaur has no idea what he’s getting into, especially when a particular Pixie Prince is involved. Harry continues on excitedly. “You know Niall? Wow… I wish I knew Niall…”

“But you will, Harry. Trust me,” Louis perches himself on Harry’s bare shoulder, making himself comfortable as the three of them peer through the apple bush at the pride. “I have a plan.”

Harry looks wistfully through the leaves, biting his lip to hide a smile as Niall gallops straight into the deep blue oasis, ever-present smile on his face as he dunks his built torso beneath the glowing water. He rises swiftly and whips the water out of his blonde hair with a blinding smile, one that has Harry just about salivating. Louis promptly delivers a swift smack to Harry’s cheek, creating a small red handprint no bigger than a mosquito bite. 

“Get that stupid expression off your face! How’s he ever going to fall in love with you if you act like a dope? Appear a little hard to get at least!” 

Liam flutters up to seat himself on Harry’s right shoulder, sighing because he’s done this enough times to know where this is going. The pride of centaurs have now all stripped themselves of their weapons; bows, arrows, swords and daggers now lying a mess on the grass as they bounded into the oasis water after Niall. The nearby fairies are curiously wandering out to poke and prod at the weapons, and perhaps even perform a few cleaning spells later. 

“Look, first I need you to get out in that clearing!” Louis urges harshly. 

“The clearing!?” Harry balks, shaking his head wildly. “No way! They’ll see me. He’ll see me!”

“Honey, they already know you’re here!”

“They do?” Harry flushes in realisation. They must’ve been mocking him all this time. 

“Of course! Quite pathetic, if I do say so myself. Now go!”

Harry shakes his head again, this time resolutely. “No! All his friends are there, and I’m going to get laughed at!”

Louis turns to Liam abruptly. “Use you wand, Liam!”

Hesitantly Liam flicks his tiny silver wand and Harry’s legs start moving on their own accord, galloping forward as Harry struggles to control his own lower body. Liam puts his wand down as soon as Harry’s hooves are touching the water, and the whole pride of centaurs have turned to watch him, much to Harry’s horror. They’re all waist deep in the oasis, frozen to stare at him, some in curiosity, but most with mirth. Louis and Liam have flown to hide in Harry’s thick locks and are whispering frantically to him. 

“Ask him out!” Louis pipes. 

“No!” Liam interjects. “Be subtle about it, take your time!”

“No wonder you haven’t got a girlfriend if you go at that pace, Payne!” 

Harry’s just simply gaping now because neither Pixie Prince nor fairy have told him what to say and everyone is looking at him, including Niall who’s raised an eyebrow, blue eyes twinkling. Harry gulps, because oh my god, this is the first time he’s seen him up close and he’s so glorious he could die. He feels sweat break upon his forehead.

“Harry, at least say something!” Louis groans. 

“Don’t rush him!” Liam adds. 

“I uh… I’m…” Harry can hardly make up any words because there’s water sliding off Niall’s pale, white chest and the water has turned his hair a dark gold, making Harry’s body hum with the need to just run his fingers through it. “I… I’m just…like…”

But before he makes any other progress an obnoxious laugh comes up from beside Niall, one that belongs to a hazel-haired centaur who doesn’t look very nice at all. He’s got his brown hair swept casually to the side, and Harry sure doesn’t like the sneer on his nonetheless pretty face. Besides, he’s pretty sure this is the cue for him to leave. Only Niall’s actually looking at him for once and Harry’s so transfixed on his blue, blue eyes and the delicate bridge of his nose that he doesn’t want this moment to end, not ever.

“Hey dunce, you finished ogling Niall yet, or are you waiting for an invitation to his bed? Save yourself the worry, Styles, he’s out of your league by miles!”

The rest of the centaurs dissolve into laughter and Niall frowns lightly, shoving his friend lightly. 

“Nate, don’t be mean…”

But the centaur only barrels on, eyes glinting unkindly.

“You think we haven’t seen you watching him? My god, it was so pathetic!”

Niall’s other centaur-friend, Zayn, crosses his impressively tattooed arms over his bronze chest, pinning Nathan with a withering glare. “Nathan, that’s enough. Leave him alone.”

Nathan rolls his eyes. 

“Oh, fuck you, Zayn, you’re no fun!” He turns back to Harry. “Get lost, Styles! You’re not wanted.”

A couple other centaurs cackle along with him and the pride eventually turn back to their water-wrestling, with Nathan sending Harry a victorious smirk. 

Close to tears, Harry wipes his arm over his wet eyes hastily, before galloping off embarrassedly before they could ridicule him any further. When he’s finally far from the Pixie Oasis he kneels down and crosses his legs to one side, lying his torso onto the ground and sniffling into the grass. Louis and Liam venture out from his curly hair tentatively, and even Louis quietens as they flutter down to sit by his shaking head. Harry’s got tufts of green grass scrunched between his hands, and his knuckles are bleeding white from his own frustration. 

“Well, that didn’t go the way I’d planned…” Louis starts hesitantly. 

“That sucked!” Harry warbles, from where he’s still snivelling into the grass. He turns his head to face them, and his nose is red, green eyes bloodshot. “Your plan sucks!”

“Oi!” Louis stands indignantly. “Not my fault you’re so damn awkward!”

But this just makes Harry’s eyes fill again, and Liam strokes the centaur’s nose comfortingly. Harry just lowers his eyes. 

“You’re right… Nathan’s right. Niall’s too good for a simpleton like me… I guess I’m just gonna go back to, you know, watching him from my apple tree. But, he just look so good up close, like his eyes were so blue, and his eyelashes are this honey-brown and they’re gold in the sun. At least I got one proper glimpse at him, and that’s good enough for me…”

Louis throws a leaf angrily at Harry’s face. 

“Yeah, you’re fucking awkward, but you’ve got just as much chance as anybody else! You’ve got to fight for what you love, you handsome bugger! Do you love Niall?”

Harry nods frantically. 

“Really, really, love him?”

“Yeah!” 

“Then we have to fight! Now get your sorry ass up!”

Harry stumbles back up, hooves in a hurry. He wipes his tears off messily as Liam sits atop his head and dutifully straightens out his curly brown locks and sweeps it professionally to one side. Louis takes flight, hovering in front of the centaur. 

“There is always a Plan B, Harry. They don’t call me matchmaker for nothing!”

\---

“ _No._ ”

“But muummmm!”

Liam only watches, hands behind his back and heels together as Louis badgers the Queen, who’s sitting regally in white furs on her spectacular throne of flowers. 

Louis is flying dizzying circles around her, but it’s obvious by her bored eyes and causal sips of grape wine that she’s obviously dealt with Louis far many times to be fazed. Since diapers Louis has been her undoubtedly most troublesome child, and though he’s a convincing little bugger, she’s sure as hell not giving into him. 

“Mum, like pleeease? I’ll sweep the fairy dust for a week!”

“We have maids for that, Louis, don’t be ridiculous!”

“Polish the cutlery!”

“Maids.”

“The silvery!”

“Maids!”

“Muuuuummmm!” 

“Louis Troy Austin Tomlinson!” the Queen thunders, standing to her impressive height with her silver tipped wings fluttering tensely at her back. “The Queen cannot so idly give out love potions to the common fool! Yes that’s right, Louis, I said the common fool.”

“But I need it!”

“To do what? Meddle with another poor couple’s lives? I thought we’ve talked about this, Louis…” She narrows her steel blue eyes on him. “What are you up to, my son…”

“Nothing! Just wanted to set things right, mum!”

“Well the answer is a strict and final no, Louis. My god, why in the Woodland Realm can’t you just be a good decent pixie-child like your sisters? You’re lucky I have Liam to watch over you, so I can at least thank Mother Nature the fairies still have some sense of right and wrong. Now go! You have language lessons in an hour and I don’t want to hear of you skipping again!”

When Louis and Liam finally meet Harry again, they’re empty handed and Harry deflates. 

“Well, Plan C I guess…”

\---

The three of them peer anxiously through the foliage. 

Niall for once is free of his little gaggle of friends, and he’s humming a merry tune as he takes large bites out a whole iceberg lettuce that he’s nicked from who knows where. God that boy sure does eat a lot. Louis and Liam are perched on each of Harry’s shoulders, Liam already shedding a heap of blue dust with his anxiety. 

Niall finishes the entire lettuce with a one last loud crunch, before stretching leisurely, muscles on his back rippling. Finally he trots over to the fountain and dives beneath it, splashing his face with a short laugh, one that has Harry sighing like the love-struck fool he is. Niall is rinsing himself off, hooves stomping as he washes his fur with the flower oils by the rock pools. Louis rubs his hands together, smile devilish. 

“Okay, now’s your chance!”

Harry squeaks. “Now? But what do I say?”

“Just go ‘Hey Niall, mind if I join you?’ and he’ll be all ‘That’s fine with me, Harry’ because we all know Niall is an absolute sweetheart. Then you’ll frolic in the fountain water until you pull him flush to your muscled chest, and then things will take a sexy turn and-” 

Harry’s all red now, cheeks aflame with the very idea when Liam finally saves him from Louis’ torment. 

“OKAY! I think we get the picture!” Liam cuts, voice pitchy. “Just be yourself, Harry. Look, I on one hand actually have done some research, unlike some people.”

Louis huffs at the accusation. 

“And I have found that the annual Festival of Stars is a week from now, and it’s the perfect go-to for couples! I hear the centaurs are particularly dedicated to this event.”

Harry only further blushes. “Oh no, I couldn’t possibly! I never go to the Festival of Stars!”

“Why? It’s the perfect chance! Not to mention a quiet night spent down the lakeside under the starts is a faultless way to spend a romantic evening! I can’t believe you’ve never been!”

“No, it’s just…” Harry rubs the back of his neck. “I never get a date, is all. No one ever wants to go with me! And Niall… Niall goes every year with _Zayn Malik_! I don’t stand a chance against Zayn Malik!”

Everyone knows Zayn Malik, the impossibly good-looking centaur who just about never leaves Niall’s side, a bronze-skinned bloke who’s practically inked on every inch of his skin’s canvas. And it’s true. The two have gone together every single year. 

“Oh, rubbish! They’re probably going as friends! You can’t get into the Festival of Stars unless you have a so-called partner! I go with Liam every year and we’re not dating, are we?”

Liam blushes and shakes his head wildly. 

Harry shifts nervously from hoof to hoof and eventually nods. 

“Okay, I’ll give it a shot…”

“That’s my boy!” Louis crows as Liam delivers a congratulatory pat to Harry’s cheek. 

Harry uncertainly trots towards the fountain, where Niall’s sharp ears hear his footsteps immediately and he turns his blonde head around, startled. Louis sighs because Harry immediately freezes up when Niall looks at him, entire body stiff and rigid as a ruler.

“Hi…” The blonde starts with a hesitant smile, which falls a little when Harry just continues gawping. “Can I help you?”

Harry startles and clears his throat. “I… uh. I just, uh…”

Louis groans because this is so Déjà vu, and he has no idea how to save the moment and just get Harry to at least introduce himself. Lucky for the hopeless trio, Niall’s eyes alight at the sight of the two perched on Harry’s shoulders and he trots back out of the fountain. 

“Woah, you’re friends with pixies and fairies?” Niall’s eyes are shining blue in wonder as he recognises Louis’ small pointed face before kneeling in respect. “And a Prince too!”

Louis turns to Harry, smug. “Finally, someone with a little tact and taste.”

“I’m Harry!” the brunette bursts, and Liam curses Harry’s sudden burst of courage because it somehow comes at a completely wrong time. “Like, as in Harry Styles! And this is uh, Prince Louis and the fairy is Liam…”

Niall’s eyes widen in realisation. 

“Oh my god, Harry! Of course!” Harry frightens as Niall grabs his hand swiftly, holding it between his own, eyes sincere and soft. “I’m so incredibly sorry about my friends yesterday! They aren’t usually like that, I swear. Zayn gave them a good lecture, so don’t worry!”

Harry spends a good thirty seconds just gawking at their entwined hands until he snatches his back with a gargled yell, face frantic. Niall backs away in alarm, hands up defensively. 

“Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable or anything! We always hold hands in my pride…”

“No! That’s alright! I liked it!” Harry smacks his forehead. “I mean, I didn’t mind it. Just startled me is all. So uh, do you come here often to like… shower?” he finishes lamely.

Niall laughs heartily. “You’re a funny guy, Harry. I like you.”

“You l-like me?” Harry stutters, voice filled with awe. His palms are horribly sweaty now, but it’s now or never. “Hey uh, so there’s the Festival of Stars coming up, so I was wondering if-”

Louis is just about tearing up because he’s so proud, when suddenly a dark furred creature bursts through trees, hazel eyes bright with adrenaline and glee. It’s none other than Zayn Malik, and he gallops forward strikingly, an imposing figure against Harry’s tall lanky one. 

“Oi, Niall! Hurry it up! We gotta go head to Paul’s weaponry shed and pick up the pick up the new bows or all the good arrows will be gone!” Zayn shouts, though his eyes falter on Harry, filled with amusement. “Or… am I interrupting something?”

“Oh, no, s’alright! We’ll catch up, Harry, yeah?”

Harry nods numbly. 

“Bye Harry! Bye Louis, Liam! It was fantastic meeting you!”

And then Niall’s gone, galloping like the wind behind the older centaur as they race off into the trees, leaving Harry staring down at his hands in nothing short of adulation. He giddily presses his fingertips to his pink lips with a smitten smile. 

“He said my name… and he touched my hands!”

\---

“Well, shit…”

“Louis! The Swear Police are just around the corner!” Liam hisses. 

“Don’t be a prude, Liam! I can’t believe this! I’ve planned this out so perfectly and fucking Zayn Malik just barges in uninvited. And why the fuck are they so cuddly. Oh my god, Harry, his hand is on your boy’s hip!”

“Louis! He’s not ‘my boy’!”

“Not _yet_ , but soon to be! Look at that fucker… touching Niall like that.”

“Maybe they’re boyfriends!” Harry whispers frantically, in despair already, curly hair a mess with distress. “I’m too late! Now I’m not going to find any other… Niall was the one!”

And that’s how the enter a rather heated argument on whether the two centaurs are together or not, to which they find miserably that most arguments seem to be on the pros. Louis and Liam are in the middle of quite a fair argument on why they’re definitely _not_ boyfriends when the foliage above them is parted suddenly and they’re face to face with none other than Niall and Zayn. Louis and Liam dash away in a hurry, digging themselves into Harry’s thick hair before either centaurs are able to register their presence. 

Niall’s face is split in a shining smile in recognition, whilst Zayn simply raises a quizzical brow at the awkward brunette centaur who gives a sheepish wave. 

“Harry! It’s been three days, I’ve been looking all over for you in sparring session!”

“Oh, I don’t go to sparring. Bit too much sweat and muscle for me… I’m in the Woodland Library most the time actually…”

“Studious boy, aren’t we?” Niall questions kindly, stretching out an arm and pulling Zayn close. “Harry, this is my good friend Zayn Malik. Zayn, Harry Styles.”

Harry wipes his sweaty palm on his furry hide before shaking hands with the older boy, whose eyes are a chocolate brown and kind. He steps back a little. 

“You guys, um. You guys make a really cute couple, like yin and yang I guess.”

The two other centaurs blink at each other, before both burst into hearty laughter, Zayn actually clutching his stomach and making mock gagging noises. He wipes a tear from his eye. 

“Harry, mate, Niall and I aren’t together! He’s my best-man, for crying out loud!”

And that’s when Harry spots the wooden wreath of gold flowers and leaves upon Zayn’s right wrist and just about groans from his own stupidity. Louis will never let him live this one down. 

“He’s very much single and on the market, if you know what I mean…”and then Zayn is giving him this sneaky look out the corner of his eye and Harry gulps because _shit_ , is he that obvious? “Actually, y’know Niall, since I’m taking Perrie out for Festival of Stars, you’re going to be all alone this year.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me, Zayn, I’m embarrassed enough! They’re not even going to let me in!”

And Harry’s heart is beating so hard he swears it’s going to break his ribcage, because he can’t for the life of him believe that no one has asked Niall out yet. 

“You do know it’s your fault, right?” Niall adds grudgingly. “Everyone thinks we’re still going together to even think of asking me out!”

“You can go with Harry!” Zayn all but shouts in glee, and the glint in his eyes tells Harry that he’s definitely seen the way Harry watches the blonde from afar.

But Niall’s biting his bottom lip, looking up at Harry through his lashes and Harry’s starting to think that he’s misread the signs and Niall probably has zero interest in him. 

“Just as friends though!” Harry adds in a rush. “Friends!”

Niall just laughs lightly, warm hand clapping onto Harry back. “Relax, of course I’ll go with you! It’d be nice to have a swimming partner who can actually swim for once. All Zayn manages is struggling to stay aloft with the Drift Weed.”

“Hey!”

\---

“Harry! This could have been your first date! Instead you’re going as ‘just friends’. I can’t believe it…”

“Louis,” Liam chides. “You’ve got to give them time!”

“Time my ass. I’ve got to get this wheel rolling. Harry, I need you to start wooing, like chocolates, romantic cards, flower arranging, or something! It’s time to step out of your comfort zone.”

“I’m already out of my comfort zone, Louis! Like, the _Festival of Stars_? Like, this whole ‘Seduce Niall’ plan? I’m freaking out, like what do I wear?!”

“Wear?” Liam deadpans, small face puzzled. “But… you guys are always naked.”

Now it’s Harry’s turn to roll his eyes because for once, he’s got the upper hand on Liam.

“Like wreaths, flowers, head-crowns and stuff. Y’know, you guys have them too. Except you’re usually meant to make them for your partner, but that’s only if you’re romantically involved and Niall and I are going as friends so…”

“AHA!” Louis starts fluttering crazily around Liam. He stops abruptly and points a demanding finger at the centaur. “You, are going to make Niall’s crown!”

“Nooo!” Harry groans. “Then I have to hand it to him, and who knows when he’ll be without his pride again!”

He looks helplessly to Liam for an escape but the blue fairy’s nodding contemplatively and Harry slumps. 

“Your Highness, I actually think you’re onto something,” Liam starts, aware of Louis’ smug little face. “’Cause you’d also sort of suggest a romantic interest in the process, so it’s hitting two birds with a stone!”

The two golden pigeons a tree away chirp a few swears words down at Liam, which has him profusely apologising.

“Exactly, Liam. Do you guys not see the genius behind this? So you’ll make something for Niall, and it’ll be a way of saying ‘hey, I know we aren’t partners, but we could be ‘cause I’m totes interested’. See the logic?”

“But! His friends, guys!”

“Well, you’ll have to associate with them eventually,’ Liam reasons thoughtfully, tapping his wand on his chin. “Can’t run away forever. Besides, you’ll be likely spending the whole Festival surrounded by his pride.”

“Exactly, Liam. My god, you’re going to get promoted if you keep agreeing with me!”

Liam blushes ten different shades of red and it reaches the tips of his wings, though Louis’ hardly paying attention anymore. Harry doesn’t miss it though, and he raises a quizzical brow at the now bashful fairy guard. 

“Look, we’ll help, if that counts. And you can take us with you, so maybe I can diffuse your natural awkward with my natural charm.”

“Charm my ass.” Harry mutters, before staggering onto his hooves. 

Louis bats him swiftly over the nose. “Since when did you get so cocky, centaur?”

They make their way slowly to the Fairy Meadow, following the Elvish stream, with Harry bearing Louis and Liam on his horse-formed lower body. 

Pixies trail after Harry in excitement, careful of where Harry’s hooves fall, yet still so ecstatic to see their beloved Prince pass. 

Liam sends small bursts of sea-blue glitter towards those that get too close to Harry’s tail in their hopes to shake their Prince’s hand, grumbling about the conduct of Princes and personal space. By the time they reach the meadow it’s well into the afternoon, but the sun’s still up and bathing the Woodland Realm in a pink-orange glow. Harry’s just laughing with Liam over one of his lame jokes when he catches sight of the field and almost bolts. The meadow is littered with centaurs, doves, harpies, and unicorns; some in groups, some on their own, but all bent and picking at the various blooming flowers, laughter echoing.

“Guys, guys! We have to go back! There are far too many people, of course his pride will be here! Backpedal, guys, I’m backpedalling!” Harry whisper-shouts. 

But Louis and Liam have already fluttered past him and were hovering through the meadow grass, picking flowers as if their lives depended on it. With a sigh (and a meaningful glare from Louis), Harry eventually walks forward hesitantly, steps soft and he keeps his head down and tries to avoid being recognised. He’s just about to go for a bundle of yellow buttercups when Louis harshly pulls at a curl on his head, sending him reeling back with a yowl. 

“You will do no such thing! Don’t you dare touch those yellow buttercups, Harry! Do you have any idea how to make a wreath for a lover? That yellow will clash so badly with Niall’s blonde hair, not to mention suggests jealousy and illness. Look around, Harry,” Louis gestures wildly at all the meadow flowers.

“Uh, grey lupins?”

“Sure, Harry,” Louis begins sarcastically. “Lupins, genius, especially with them being the trending funeral flowers, and grey for misfortune as well. Hopeless, my god. Liam, bring out the choices!”

Liam flutters out excitedly from behind Louis, arms laden with small meadow flowers that are toppling from his arms with his eagerness. Louis picks them up one by one, twirling them individually between his nimble fingers. 

“Introducing the blue herb bennet, a weed to most but a pretty matching flower for Niall’s eyes!” He picks another. “Accompanied with turquoise bluebells, to suggest unity, and last, but not least, a single red common poppy, commonly symbolic for lust, desire and the passion of love.”

His last words are accompanied with a couple of lewdly suggestive hip thrusts that has Liam startling with a shout of ‘Your Highness, please, we’re in public!’. 

“Wow, I uh… never thought of any of that.”

“Of course you wouldn’t, Harry, and that’s why we’re here to help! Now grab some long hay, Liam, let’s start wreathing.”

They’re about finished by the time the sun begins falling past the horizon, and Harry’s just about to break out into a smile when a familiar condescending voice perks up behind him, accompanied by a few obnoxious laughs. 

“Well, well, if it isn’t awkward dork Harry. Got lost on your way to the library?” The pride titters behind Nathan. “Can’t believe Niall’s going with you, out of pity of course, without doubt. Making him a crown as well, Styles? Oh, you’re really taking it too far now…”

Louis’ patience finally runs out because he zooms forward, closely followed by a fretting Liam until he’s all up in Nathan’s face, copper wings quivering madly. 

“Liam! Introduction, please.”

Liam scrambles to take out his horn and blows out three rushed and dying toots, as he opens his scroll. 

“All stand and bow for the honorary Prince Louis Troy Austin Tomlinson, first in line for the Pixie throne, firstborn son of Queen Johannah and the late Pixie King (rest his soul), Keeper of the Keys, and esteemed members of the First Court!”

The centaur falters and is about to stumble into a bow when Louis delivers a sharp slap to his right cheek, followed by an even harder one to his left, which resounds with an impressive echo. Several unicorns turn their confused heads. 

“You fool of a centaur, I will have you know that Harry Styles is my esteemed guest. He’s got as much right to be here than the likes of you, if not more. So you’d better keep that smart-ass mouth of yours fucking shut,” Liam whispers harshly in the background ‘Swear Police!’ but he goes ignored. “… or you’ll have a Prince _and_ a Queen to answer to. You understand?”

Nathan just gapes, still holding his cheek at where Louis had lashed out at him. 

“Do I have to repeat that slower for you, or are we clear?” Louis raises a judgemental eye. 

“Uh, right!... We’re clear, Your Highness…” and with that he wonders off dejectedly, even the rest of the pride keeping distance from him. As they scatter away Louis dusts his hands off with a flourish, smiling and waving pleasantly at their small crowd of onlookers. “As you were!”

Harry’s feeling a lot more secure now with Nathan gone, and he’s just about ready to pick up Niall’s finished wreath when a familiar Irish lilt reaches his ears, in the form of a hesitant question. 

“Harry? Is that you?”

He raises his head and indeed Niall is standing there, holding a basket, and not far away are Zayn and Perrie who’re staring and giggling behind their hands. They’re adorned with matching silver crowns, and Zayn sends him a subtle wink as Perrie gives him a not so subtle thumbs up. 

Harry clears his throat. 

“Uh, hey Niall.”

What he doesn’t expect is Niall to suddenly gallop forward and launch himself into Harry’s arms, and Harry’s heart is just about ready to break his ribcage because Niall’s chest is against him and holy shit, he can feel the jut of his hipbones against his own and he thinks he’s going to die right here. Niall only then seems to register Harry’s bugging eyes and takes a hesitant few steps back, blushingly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Right, sorry. I’m always a little affectionate, so you’ll have to get used to that, mate.”  
“Oh, trust me Niall,” Louis is smirking devilishly. “He can definitely get used to that.”

Harry lifts the small flower wreath in his hands and trots forward tentatively, lifting it and placing it reverently atop Niall’s shining blonde head.

When he pulls back Niall has this blindingly soft smile, and he takes a thick gulp because he’s really, really close to him, so close he can see the tiny ring of green around his dark pupils and it’s driving him insane with want. 

“I, like, made you a crown. For you know, the Festival.” He clears his throat, trying to gain some confidence. “I hope it isn’t too bad.”

“I love it!” Niall peeps, adjusting it on his head with a beam. “I’m so glad we’re on the same grounds here because I’ve got something for you as well…”

It’s then that Niall hurriedly reaches into his own tiny straw-sewn bucket, and pulls out a neat wreath of emerald green cuckooflowers, interweaved with smaller chocolate-coloured trefoil. Harry’s stuttering like a fool as Niall walks forward and places it gently on his head, gulping as Niall steps back with a pretty grin, almost passing out in his excitement. He touches it softly, as if it’ll disappear if he doesn’t be too careful with it.

“The Festival’s a day away,” Niall continues, adjusting it from where it’s gone crooked from Harry’s incessant touches. “So just dip it gently in the Fairy Fountain and the flowers will bloom again when the sun rises. I’m really glad we’re going together, Harry, I can’t wait.”

Then Niall’s giving all three of them a cheery wave, retreating away to Zayn and Perrie, who both nudge him on either side, laughing when Niall blushes a deep red and shoves Zayn hard into the grass. Harry’s still waving by the time Niall is far out of sight, and it takes a quick puff of Liam’s fairy dust between his eyes to snap him out of it. He chuckles nervously at the fairy and pixie, who’ve both got their arms crossed but fond smiles nonetheless on their tiny faces. Harry stretches contentedly, shaking out his legs. 

“I actually think that went pretty well,” Harry starts with a grin. “We gonna head on home, guys?”

“You inconsiderate dolt, of course not!” Louis squawks. “I’ve got to make a crown for Liam!”

It’s Harry’s turn to smirk because Louis is bending down and picking blue celandines frantically, whilst Liam just gapes after his Prince, face red and an uncertain smile lighting up his features. 

“Wait, you’re highness! Louis, I’m coming with you!”

\---

It’s the big day and to say Harry’s fretting would be only a huge understatement.

And the confounded Pixie Prince and his equally troublesome Fairy Guard are nowhere to be seen by now, long having abandoned the centaur to his own antics, but not with a little last advice. 

“Guys, I really need you! I can’t do this on my own!”

Louis holds up a hand and Harry’s very abruptly silenced. 

“Nuh-uh, shush, dear, I’ll hear none of it! I believe Liam and I are in need of a very deserving break, and unlike your date, mine is already here,” Louis cackles and pulls a flushing Liam close. “So we’ll be off. Just wait at the gates like a good little centaur and when he arrives, they’ll admit you in in pairs, alright?”

“But this is the day! The big day! Aren’t you meant to be the matchmaker?”

“Harry,” Liam reasons, flying forward to gently pat Harry’s forehead. “You’ll be fine. You’ve gone so far already and we’re really proud of you, but you’re going to have to do this one yourself! Our work here is done, and I owe Louis ten almonds and a pistachio, don’t I?”

“Damn right, you do!” Louis pipes up from behind Liam. 

“But it’s all worked out for the best, I think,” Liam adds with a gentle smile. “Go get him, Harry.”

And the Louis links his arm with Liam’s and they’re flying off, leaving Harry is the midst of Liam’s trailing blue fairy dust that leads the two winged creatures further and further away from him. 

So that is how Harry’s lead to his final situation, standing alone and cold next to the queue of couples lining up for admittance through the front gates, shivering. There’s this stone in the bottom of his stomach, and he’s beginning to wonder whether this is all a nasty trick and Niall’s stood him up, and that bastard Nathan was right all along. The very thought gets Harry quite close to tears of frustration when warm hands suddenly cup over his eyes, and playful laughter registers his sensitive ears. 

“Guess who?” The words are followed by the hands lifting and Niall’s excited face in front of his own. He’s wearing the crown Harry’s made for him, and it makes the brunette’s heart skip its next few beats. “So m’late Harry. Left my crown and rushed back to get it. Are… are you crying, Harry? I’m really sorry.”

“No!” Harry swipes his eyes on his arm. “I’m really glad you’re here, is all. I thought you’d stood me up!”

Then Niall’s embracing him in this warm, open hug and Harry decides in that moment that he doesn’t want to be hugged by anyone else in his life again because Niall’s hugs are just fantastic. 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Harry. I wouldn’t dream to be here with anyone else.”

And then Niall’s linked his left arm with Harry’s right and they’re walking side by side to the end of the queue, Harry in nothing less than shock because Niall’s light cream-coloured flank is right beside his, bumping ever so often and Niall has this wonderful heat that makes Harry kind of dizzy. They pass Liam and Louis in the queue, and the two give Harry enthusiastic thumbs up which Niall fails to notice. Harry just pulls the blonde a little closer as Niall chatters on about his day, only stopping to wave at Zayn and Perrie.

Harry’s nervous and completely out of his comfort zone, but it’s worth it if he gets to spend a night like this. He places a shaking hand tentatively at the bottom of Niall’s back, at where his human torso meets the soft beige hairs on his horse-form, biting his lip with a smile because Niall doesn’t shake him off, only grins and presses closer into Harry’s side. 

\---

The sun has set finally and Niall grabs Harry’s hand on a whim, dragging them past the dancing fairies and down to the beach, where some couples have already retreated into the water to wait for the stars to unveil themselves. 

Harry’s laughed and smiled so much this afternoon that his face sort of hurts, and he can’t seem to take his eyes off that gentle curve of Niall’s tiny waist and the way he dwarfs Niall’s smaller hand in his own. They gallop through the sand and when they’re finally waist-deep in the water, Niall grabs Harry’s face between his two hands and playfully butts their foreheads together with a cackle. He pauses and points with a smile, directing Harry’s eyes to a single constellation that’s the first to peak out from the parting clouds. 

“Look, Harry! It’s Sagittarius, the zodiac of our people, star of the free centaur,” Niall points to the shimmering constellation. “I’ve never seen her so clear…”

A couple of mermaids are frolicking by the bay, chatting with their unicorn friends, others laughing merrily with the pixies who are running nimbly across the calm water, followed closely by fluttering fairies who clean up after their mischief and cast small fairy lights to float upon the water. It lights up the night up like a Christmas tree, and even illuminates a centaur couple who are frantically kissing. Harry looks away with a blush, and watches as the couple are unceremoniously splashed by pixie teenagers who only guffaw unapologetically and dash away with a flash. 

Harry’s so busy trying to match the stars in his constellations books to those in the sky that he doesn’t even feel Niall’s hand skirt up the back of his neck and wrap around, at least not until Niall dips him down softly to plant a small, sweet open-mouthed kiss on Harry’s lips. 

The blonde pulls back with a shy smile, bashfully ducking his head as Harry just gapes, heart racing. 

“Wait…” Harry takes a big step away from the blonde, watching as Niall’s face falls. He’s a little in shock right now because Niall Horan just kissed him, him of all people, Harry Styles, and it’s like his best and worst dreams come true. “Wait, what was that?”

Niall looks crestfallen and finally ducks his face into his hands, covering his eyes from Harry and he huffs, shoulder falling. 

“Ugh, I’m so _stupid_. I’m really sorry, Harry, it’s just, I’ve liked you for a really long time but you’ve always ran away from me, so I thought you hated me for no good reason. You’ve always looked ready to bolt in front of me, but then stupid Zayn told me you were interested and I was just so happy, you know? And then here we are in the Festival of Stars, and I’m an absolute _idiot_ for believing stupid fucking _Zayn_!”

Harry’s speechless because woah, Niall’s liked him for a really long time? What?

“I’ve ruined this. I’m sorry, Harry… I should really go now.”

He tries to shake his hand out of Harry’s but the brunette holds onto Niall tight, willing his heart rate to stay still before he’s going to pass out in the water. Harry just laughs unabashedly, pulling the startled blonde closer and bumping their noses in a gentle eskimo kiss. 

“You have absolutely no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

Then he pulls Niall in for a real kiss, one that has the blonde groaning in happiness and smiling against Harry’s lips, giggling in between their soft kisses and pulling the brunette closer by his mass of curly locks. 

Niall’s pride of friends are wolf-whistling rowdily from the shore, Zayn especially shouting phrases like ‘I told you so!’ and ‘Pay up, you owe me a bag of silver, Nathan!’ as Niall flips then off from where his lips are still connected firmly to Harry’s. Neither of them have a care in the world as Harry threads his fingers through soft blonde hair, deepening their embrace as they share secret smiles against each other’s lips. Harry’s in heaven because Niall’s mouth is so hot and sweet and whenever their tongues brush it makes his stomach flip like it’s his first kiss all over again. 

They pull apart just as Niall’s pride begin throwing small sacks of silver toward one another, though Niall rolls his eyes fondly and only presses another sweet lovable peck on the corner of Harry’s lips. 

“My friends took bets on how long it would take for us to get together,” Niall giggles as Nathan groans and all but hits Zayn in the eyes with his coins. “Most of them bet never, you know.”

“I’m glad they’re wrong.”

“Me too, Harry, me too. You going to keep me around?”

“You’re never going to be rid of me,” Harry adds cheekily and swallows Niall’s laughs, dipping him down for another kiss. 

\---

So the next time Niall and Harry walk to the Pixie Oasis hand in hand, coy smiles upon their happy faces and eyes alight, Louis sits up a little straighter on his toadstool with an impish grin. 

Harry lets go of Niall to place a reverent hand on the blonde’s lower back, stroking his fur and then bending to deliver a fond peck to his red lips. Niall releases a breathy laugh and is about to run is fingers through Harry’s hair when a crowd of voices accompanied by the thunder of hooves rapidly approaches, and a pride of centaur’s break into the clearing. They’ve got these shit-eating smirks on the faces, and even Zayn is heartless. 

“Oh break it up guys, you’re going to make me puke!” he says with a friendly laugh, smacking Harry up the head. “I really don’t need to see this!”

The pride wander their way into the pool, and Louis turns back to Liam. 

“Well, little Harry isn’t going to need our help anymore it seems, Liam,” Louis pouts. “Makes me sad, that I’m so disposable, like I’m finally losing my awkward gangly child. Oh well, at least we won’t have to third wheel any longer.”

“It’s all for the best. Look how happy there are!”

“Happy indeed. I guess Niall wasn’t as much of an oblivious dolt as we all thought, huh?”

Liam smiles fondly. “Well, there is one last oblivious dolt among us…”

Louis turns in curiosity to stare at his guard. “And who would that be?”

Liam just beams, fairy dust glittering as he bends and capture’s the Pixie Prince’s mouth in a deep, fond kiss which leave’s Louis’ eyes sparkling. Liam pulls away, smile timid as Louis’ eyes rake over him interestedly. 

“Fuck matchmaking, we should just do this for the rest of our lives!” he yells as he dives and pounces on the startled fairy, pulling him into another lengthy kiss. He knocks off his crown in the process, and Liam catches it with a laugh, placing it in his own brown locks.

“Yeah, I can do that.”

\---


End file.
